dear happy
by Citylights at Midnight
Summary: doriginaldwade left a comment on their picture: it's the jonas brothers song from their disney show. fake fans. / austin and ally's season four and more, written in social media format.


Okay, I started this on 3:43 pm 24/03/2017, the first words that were written on this was

"okay. i don't know how to do this but let's start this shit"

It's ironic that in the week it took me to write this, twitter decided to completely change its replying system. thanks twitter

OH! i also forgot that ff doesn't read um... the At sign, okay so i wrote it freely and now they're all gone so if a name is bolded it's a username

ALSO IF YOU CASUALLY FIND YOUR USERNAME ANYWHERE HERE I AM SO SORRY I TRIED TO KEEP IT INSIDE THE A&A WORLD BUT SOME OF THEM MAY ACTUALLY EXIST SO YEAH

So, this is a bit of my personal take at what I've been seeing with social media fics which are so good I can't believe that I tried to one, they are so complicated. This follows the A&A timeline until certain point, like, I wrote Christmas and Halloween in order and auslly's anniversary and stuff in a regular year form.

I'm sorry if the horizontal lines make you a bit dizzy or they're a bit stuffed together I tried to do something simple but it ended up being erased.

This starts off from the first episode of s4 and goes on until the second to last episode of the show in timeline that we know of wise... it continues with what i came up with.

* * *

 **austinmoon** tweeted: it's easier finishing off tours when they aren't yours lol

 **originaldwade** : **austinmoon** see you soon buddy! xoxoxo

 **trishdelarosa** : **austinmoon** **originaldwade** you two are literally sitting right next to each other not talking

 **originaldwade** : **trishdelarosa** **austinmoon** i plead the second.

 **allyd** : **originaldwade** **trishdelarosa** **austinmoon** wrong amendment

 **originaldwade** : **allyd** **trishdelarosa** **austinmoon** no i mean second option like from yes, no, maybe so

* * *

 **originaldwade** tweeted: i just read the most shocking words of my entire life. dear dez

* * *

 _Dez_ sent a message to _Ally_

 **Dez** : can you give me back waddlesworth

 **Dez** : youll never love him like i do

 **Dez** : we're in the beginning stages of our relationship we cant take this separation so quickly

 **Ally** : Who's Waddlesworth?

 **Dez** : MY PUFFY PENGUIN PILLOW THAT YOU STOLE

* * *

 _Austin_ to **FEARSOME FOURSOME (still pending)**

 **Austin** : my mom just texted me "See you tonight xoxo. Send lester a cold nod in greeting from us."

 **Ally** : Is this thing still going on? Didn't you ever explain it was Trish who made up the feud?

 **Austin** : no. and neither did you if they're still fighting

 **Trish** : is this really my fault? maybe it's time your parents kept their fragile egos in check

 **Dez** : is it your fault

 **Trish** : your parents aren't in this mess

 **Dez** : still your fault tho!

 **Austin** : "PS come work at the mattress store."

* * *

 _Dez_ to: **The A &A Music Factory's staff and professional team of four seventeen year olds**

 **Dez** : what if the whole factory fails and we've destroyed mr dawson's job stability

 **Dez** : do you think we can return the glowing sign

 **Dez** : do you think theyll give store credit for personalized light up signs

 **Trish** : dez it's three am shut the fuck up

 **Dez** : i cant keep living in a lie

 **Dez** : i cnat keep buying allys fathers giraffe paintings

 **Dez** : they've lost all soul they once had

 **Dez** : its like he realized that giraffes can't do any of those things

 **Dez** : giraffes have _hooves_

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** has captioned a picture, tagging **allyd** : _the face of two destroyed women_

 **blowthemoon** : what happened?

 **peanut688** : are you guys okay?

 **hassledcastle** : you guys look exhausted what were you doing

 **theonlyjace** : ?

 **kirastarr** : what happened to you two?

 **trishdelarosa** : **kirastarr** **theonlyjace** we're short on time and bad at teaching.

* * *

 **MiamiDailyStarGaz** : A&A MUSIC FACTORY RECOGNIZES NATURAL TALENT. _miamidailystar...gl7o8jHFQ6k8h_

* * *

 **allyd** has captioned a picture: _YAY SENIORS! :D :D :D :D_

 **theMOONFLOOM** : have a great year you guys! :)

 **Ausllee** : aww you four are the cutest

 **allyspickles** : what is dez wearing lmao have a great senior year ily

 **jared45687** : i know where that school is

* * *

 _Ally_ to **¾ SENIORS**

 **Ally** : Have you guys seen Austin, I haven't seen him before he took his test.

 **Dez** : hes probably hiding somewhere to give us the big surprise that he passed!

 **Trish** : where would he hide in this school it has like six rooms

 **Austin** : instead of talking in our groupchat why don't you just ask me

 **Austin** : also come and find me i screwed up

* * *

 **allyd** has captioned a picture: _YAY, ALL 4 OUT OF 4 OF US ARE SENIORS! :D :D :D :D_

 **ladywifi** : what do u mean by 4 out of 4

 **ausllygirl** : YOU AND AUSTIN LOOK SO CUTE IN THIS!

 **fuckaustin** : four out of four? which one of you almost got held back

* * *

 _Dez_ to **how did we win glee club finals with austin and ally on the team**

 **Dez** : do we still have some stuff from sonic boom lying around?

 **Trish** : yeah? in the back

 **Dez** : did they ever sell earplugs

 **Austin** : yeah there's some in the studio. what for? i'll be there in five and give them to you

 **Dez** : oh nothing its just almost time for shelbys violin lesson

 **Trish** : save me a pair

* * *

 **austinmoon** tweeted: sometimes, you just gotta keep trying. maybe if one thing didn't fit you, another thing will surely work perfectly. never give up

 **fuckaustin** : **austinmoon** i haven't given up on you tweeting me yet

 **austinmoon** : **fuckaustin** i don't know if i should take your as an insult or a compliment lol

 **fuckaustin** : **austinmoon** OJHMYUGHOD

* * *

 **doriginaldwade** has captioned a picture, tagging **billieandbobbie** , **bobbieandbillie** : _you take a billie and add a bobbie and a dezzie and a billie and a bobbie and a dezzie and it's the BILLIE AND BOBBIE AND DEZZIE SHOW_

* * *

 _Trish_ sent a message to _Dez_ :

 **Trish** : do you think you're slick by tagging billie and bobbie's ig's on your face in that pic so they don't know you can't tell which is which

 **Dez** : no please trish dont tell anyone i cant be a fake fan like the younger kids

* * *

 **austinmoon** has captioned a picture: _CENTRAL PARK SPOOKTACULAR, i'd tell you to guess what we are but… even i don't know anymore_ _ **#CentralParkSpooktacular**_

* * *

 _Trish_ sent a message to _Ally_

 _Trish has sent pictures_

 **Ally** : Where are you guys?

 **Trish** : Dez got spooked enough to run all the way to miami

 **Ally** : What? What scared him? Are you okay?

 **Trish** : something stupid don't worry and i'm following him

 **Ally** : You're running after him?

 **Trish** : no i hitchhiked. i have a video for later

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** tweeted: on set for an **ArmandBianchi** commercial! So excited for Dez and well my potential something with the love interest in the video

 **trishdelarosa** : Never mind. Something happened. Something always happens

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** has captioned a video and tagged _**itsallyd, austinmoon**_ : _Kids, if you ever worry about how stars seem so untouchable and unhuman, here's evidence that they're not._

 **austinmoondays** : OMGGGG

 **ausllymusicfactory** : ! THEYRE SO UPRE IM DYING

 **tookadoubletake** : i swearr those are the things they put on wedding cakes

 **austinmoon:** i stopped playing with them after you caught me!

 **allyd** : Did you stand so long looking at each of us you managed to catch videos?

 **trishdelarosa** : **allyd** isn't the real question that you sat there and played with soap people for so long you didn't notice?

* * *

 **originaldwade** tweeted: do people still throw rice at weddings?

 **originaldwade** : is pork fried rice offensive to throw at weddings

* * *

 **a-moon** tweeted: oh my god i can't believe you guys think austin and ally are getting married dez is obviously teasing us

 **DawMoon** : **a-moon** okay buy remember when dez deleted his tweet about austin going to military school and then he confirmed he did

* * *

 **CheetahBeat** : OhEmGee did Austin Moon and Ally Dawson just get their secret wedding spoiled? :o CHECK OUT THE STORY! _cheetahbeat..pf1F0BLJ_

* * *

 **austinmoon** has captioned a picture: _when your girlfriend makes a wedding cake and destroys it in the process mmm_

 **AUSTIEFAN1** : please austin please let ally go she is only using you for fame she will never love you like i do please break up with her

 **allybae** : OHMYFUJFJCJKK

 **stolemyheart** : this picture is porn what is this my pure eyes

 **SusanProudMom** : Mr. Moon I have to say posting a picture of you and your girlfriend covered in cake and being overtly affectionate is not the sort of behavior I want my son to learn about in his music school. You should be disappointed at such lewd behavior.

* * *

 _Ally_ sent a message to _Austin_

 **Ally** : My dancing abilities consist of the Ally Way, a cartwheel and dramatic hand gestures and poses. What do we need for the MVA's?

 **Austin** : just meet me at the dance studio as soon as i finish up with the kids

 **Ally** : Okay. ;) ;) ;)

 **Austin** : no ally not like that

 **Ally** : Okay. :( :( :(

 **Austin** : okay maybe like that

 **Ally** : :D :D :D

 **Austin** : BUT LATER

 **Ally** : :3 :3 :3

* * *

 **allyd** tweeted: Sometimes you just can't trust people.

 **allysbaby** : **allyd** oh what happened my love

 **allyway** : **allyd** are u okay? talk to us

 **austindawSUN** : **allyd** who do you need me to fight i got u babe

 **allyd** : **allysbaby** Oh my gosh, hahaha. I'm sorry you guys got scared! My lab partner skipped out on our exam today. Kinda nervous.

* * *

 **allyd** tweeted **:** You'd think the people who love you would try to be the ones who are honest to you.

 **cricketdreams** : **allyd** did your lab partner ditch again?

 **theMOONFLOOM** : **allyd** are you and austin okay

 **allyboom** : **allyd** omg is this about austin

 **tigerpancakes** : **allyd** sometimes people lie because they think lying is easier than the truth, don't let it get you too down.

* * *

 **CheetahBeat** : AUSLLY CALLING THE QUITS? OUR FOLLOW UP FROM ALLY DAWSON'S VAGUE TWEETS _cheetahbeat...FU5uza7vk_

* * *

 **ausllysdaughter** : OKAY THIS FANDOM HAS TO CHILL TF OUT AUSTIN AND ALLY DIDN'T BREAK UP YOU CAN'T KEEP THINKING THEY DID EVERY 2SECS CHILL

 **austinmonicaboom** : **ausllysdaughter** THEY LITERALLY BROKE UP A WEEK AFTER THEY FIRST GOT TOGETHER I DON'T TRUST THEM

 **ausllysdaughter** : **austinmonicaboom** OK SAME

* * *

 _Austin_ sent a message to _Ally_ :

 **Austin** : Ally. I know you're in there please let me in

 **Austin** : Ally please i'm sorry

 **Austin** : I brought you a really pretty bouquet and i just want to apologize okay i love you and i shouldn't have lied but i wanted to protect you

 **Austin** : Ally please

 **Austin** : Ok i'll see you at the show then

* * *

 **austinmoon** has captioned a picture: _happy birthday and happy anniversary to the person who completely changed my life out of nowhere and continues to do so every day. you're everything i never knew i would come to need. i love you so much ally._

* * *

 **allyd** has captioned a picture: _Austin, I don't know if we're counting the time we didn't spend together yet wanted to be, or only the time we've actually been together. You make every single day more fun. You make me happy, confident and someone who can be themself. You're my parachute. I love you more, happy anniversary._

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** tweeted: Merry Christmas everyone! It's not a day about the presents, but when you get the cheetah print handbag you wanted, it totally is.

* * *

 **originaldwade** has posted a picture on Twitter: _70'S PARTY HERE WE COME right after dinner of course._ # EarlyBirdSpecial

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** has captioned a picture: _dontcha wish your squad costumes included a goat like ours. #_ _ **youwishyouwereme**_ _#_ _ **notreally**_ _#_ _ **hestinks**_ # _ **deznotthegoat**_

* * *

 **austinmoon** tweeted: Just got the greatest news and can't wait to announce it.. I promise. This is to be continued. Soon.

 **austinmoon** : TO BE CONTINUED IMMEDIATELY. COMEBACK CONCERT IN TWO WEEKS HERE IN MIAMI. I'M BACK BABY

* * *

 _Ally_ to **Trish Looks Good In Tiaras**

 **Ally** : It's a wonder none of the band, the dancers, the fans or Austin got hurt with the explosion on stage tonight

 **Dez** : ally i know my explodies like you know your wordies

 **Austin** : no harm no foul right buddy?

 **Dez** : only way to do it!

 **Trish** : try not to foul again and avoid putting austin in huge boxes

 **Dez** : hey i protected him from the dangers of that psychic ladys readings!

 **Austin** : which luckily didn't come true

 **Ally** : Is it lucky because you were in a box to prevent danger or lucky because she was lying?

 _Dez_ has changed the group name to: **No one likes a know it all Ally**

* * *

 _Trish_ to **Austin Associates**

 **Trish** : hey who's in the factory rn? the front doors locked

 **Dez** : I'm sorry, do you have a pass?

 **Trish** : i forgot my key just let me in

 **Dez** : Why would I do that?

 **Trish** : I WORK HERE LET ME IN

 **Dez** : But what is your current relationship with Mr. Moon and why do you want to enter Austin Associates?

 **Trish** : i am not joking

 **Dez** : A walk in is unacceptable.

 **Ally** : Dez, I just got here too, let us in. It's freezing.

 **Dez** : We live in Miami, don't overdo it.

 _Dez_ has changed the groupchat name to: **Ally D and her Ally D-rama.**

* * *

 **allyd** tweeted: WHO NEEDS EVEN CORRECT PUNCTUATION ON SOCIAL MEDIA ANYMORE

 **allyd** : typing things correctly with all the necessary commas is so time consuming like,,, why did i make the effort all this free time i now have

 **allyd** : ITS ALLY TIME FOR ACRONYMS NO MORE HAHAHA'S TIME FOR SOME LOL'S AND LMAOS

 **allyd** : i need to use urban dictionary literally every second #24K

 **allyd** : not to be #relatable but my dreams are crushed and all that is left in my life is pizza and my hot boyfriend lol

* * *

 **allysgoose** : so is like ally high or hacked

 **middlenamedawson** : ok which one of you hacked ally

 **austinmonicaboom** : is ally okay? what is she doing? is she drunk

 **alleyway** : ally's so drunk

* * *

 _Dez_ sent a message to _Ally_

 **Dez** : ally you're late to class austin's rlly worried

 **Dez** : if you're sick trish can make up a lie for you

 **Dez** : not that you would need it cuz you're sick

 **Dez** : ally?

 **Dez** : pls tell us you're okay

 **Ally** : lol

 **Dez** : ? ally

 **Ally** : ill b right there chill

 **Dez** : what are you even typing ally are you okay

 **Ally** : punctuation is 4 nerds just tell my boy ill be there a min

* * *

 **doriginaldwade** has captioned a picture: _getting some brother time with austin on our favorite childhood ride before it's taken away. also it's raining and we're glued onto it so_

* * *

 **austinmoon** tweeted: guess who's going to HARVARD

 **austinmoon** : GUYS ALLY'S GOING NOT ME PLEASE BREATHE I'M NOT CANCELLING THE TOUR I LOVE YOU GUYS

* * *

 **originaldwade** tweeted: baby don't leave me so alone strapped out in the cold. barometric pressure's dropping i can't let you go OHOHOHOHOHOOOOH **BOYNADO**

 **devinBOYNADO** : **originaldwade** it's trapped out in the cold not strapped why on earth would we be strapped in the cold?

 **originaldwade** : **devinBOYNADO** , good sir I am a gentleman and do not questions people's kinks.

 **nigelBOYNADO** : **originaldwade** **devinboynado** oh great now i'm confused. i always sang strapped!

 **devinboynado** : **nigelBOYNADO** **originaldwade** , nigel. why.

* * *

 **BOYNADO** tweeted: FUN POLL! What do you think we're singing in Barometric Pressure?

 **STRAPPED** 48%

 **TRAPPED** 35%

 **CAUGHT** 12%

 **STALKED** 5%

* * *

 _Dez_ to **the three stooges except all of them are dez and trish is the rake.**

 **Dez** : guys

 **Dez** : i can't find mikey

 **Trish** : YOU LET HIM FREE

 **Dez** : HE SAID HE HAD TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND HE'S NOT THERE ANYMORE

 **Trish** : HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN GONE DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE COULD DO TO OUR SCHOOL

 **Dez** : I'M SORRY HE KICKED ME AND PINCHED MY ELBOWS

 **Dez** : YOU KNOW HOW SENSITIVE THEY ARE

 **Austin** : oh my god what is could he be doing, the whole mall could be on fire does anyone smell smoke

 **Dez** : that's herman making me a sandwich to calm down. he really can't be great at everything he says he's great at

 **Austin** : oh okay

 **Trish** : guys… where's ally…

* * *

 **doriginaldwade** has posted a video and captioned: _our second graduation, but this one's real. i preferred the first one. included a music video._

* * *

 **allyd** has captioned a picture: _Graduation!_

* * *

 **austinmoon** tweeted: Jump back, kiss yourself, you made this far, the future looks brighter.

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** tweeted: graduation is like that one hannah montana song from the s3 finale

 **trishdelarosa** : except you only have three people you give a shit about and your biggest lie isn't wearing a wig.

* * *

 **originaldwade** tweeted: celebrating a year's worth of holidays with austin before he goes on tour!

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** tweeted: sometimes in life, you gotta be the duck that quacks off to bigger things.

 **trishdelarosa** retweeted from **directorslife** : GORGEOUS JAZZ LADY for THE SINGER AND THE SAX PLAYER, based on the novel, The Sax Player and the Singer, shall be TRISH BEAUTIFUL

 **trishdelarosa** : trish beautiful is inside joke lol don't worry he means me. BUT MORE INFO SOON I CAN'T WAIT TO DO THIS!

* * *

 _Dez_ to: **FEARSOME FOURSOME IS NO MORESOME**

 **Dez** : guys where are you

 **Dez** : i'm alone up here

 **Dez** : trish stop glaring through the curtain

 **Dez** : i'm mad and alone but i don't know anyone

 **Dez** : I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE SEEING THE MESSAGES GET OVER YOURSELVES AND SIT DOWN

* * *

 **deztiny** tweeted: I'M HERE AND I SEE DEZ SITTING IN THE FRONT SEAT GUYS

 **deztiny** : i'm not going to tweet during the show though i'll tell you all about it later and if anything interesting happens

 **deztiny** : but for now i'm sitting here alone and so is dez

 **deztiny** : AUSTIN JUST WALKED IN I WANT TO SAY HI SO BAD BUT HE LOOKS MAD

 **deztiny** : ALLY'S HERE TOO

 **deztiny** : okay all three are sitting down and they're talking

 **deztiny** : i can't hear what they're saying though

 **deztiny** : DEZ JST SAUD "NOTHING I DO IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU" TO AUSTIN LMFAO

 **deztiny** : okay the play's starting see you guys

 **deztiny** : GUDYS GUSYS OH YM GOD I DONT KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN WHAT JUST HAPPENED LIKE TRISH BROKE CHARACTER

 **deztiny** : BEFORE THE LAST SCENE AND SANG YOUVE GOT A FRIEND

 **deztiny** : AND THEN SHE BROUGHT UP ALLY DEZ AND AUSTIN AND THEY SANG IT SO WELL IM DEAD I AM DECEASED

 **deztiny** : WAIT TILL I GET HOME SO I CAN UPLOAD THE VIDEO I AM NOT SHITTING YOU OKAY

 **deztiny** : THEY WERE ALL CRYING AND THEY INTERRUPTED THE PLAY IT WAS GREAT

 **deztiny** : also trish was really amazing can i just mention that she was brilliant in the whole thing

* * *

 **TeatroReview** : THE SINGER AND THE SAX PLAYER, gets surprise twist after SPIKE STEVENS's lead actress **trishdelarosa** improvs YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND on stage.

* * *

 **austinmoon** tweeted: kinda strange how things change.

 **austinmoon** : around this time last year, i had lost my career and was going on ally's tour as the boyfriend, and my best friends were going away

 **austinmoon** : and now, i'm a high school graduate, going on my first world tour, proud owner of a music school with my best friends

 **austinmoon** : no it doesn't get better than this.

 **austinmoon** : and while i know that my best friends and girlfriend are still going away. i'm a lot more prepared this time around

 **austinmoon** : let's do this

* * *

 **doriginaldwade** has captioned a picture: _L.A. L.A. BABY. L.A. L.A. BABY._

 **doriginaldwade** left a comment on their picture: it's the jonas brothers song from their disney show. fake fans.

* * *

 _Trish_ sent a message to _Austin_ :

 **Trish** : really proud of you

 **Trish** : i might be crying in my dressing room rn

 **Austin** : aw trish thank you i'm so proud of you too. break a leg tonight. love you.

 **Trish** : oh shit i thought this was Ally

 **Trish** : but this applies to you too

 **Trish** : ilyt

* * *

 **austinmoon** tweeted: **allyd** , i love you and miss you i know i texted you this but i want to flaunt our love, we're /that/ couple

 **allyd** : **austinmoon** : I love and miss you more. Can't wait to see you.

* * *

 **allyd** tweeted: Always wear your shower shoes in the dorm bathroom, it's a breeding ground for fungus. #AllysCollegeTips

* * *

You have one missed call from _Ally_

* * *

 _Ally_ sent a message to _Austin_

 **Ally** : Sorry if I caught you at the wrong moment! Was going to bed and wanted to hear your voice. Love you.

 **Austin** : was doing some interviews, sorry. The whole time change is so weird. Talk to you tonight? Your tomorrow :P

* * *

 **austinmoon** has captioned a picture: _reunited and feels so good._

 **thebutterflysong** : i saw the notification and thought this was going to be you and ally

 **ogmonicamoon** : how could you betray pancakes with waffles

 **austinlover** : BELGIUM WAFFLES YUM

 **ironicaustie** : you make me hungry

* * *

 _Dez_ sent a message to _Trish_

 **Dez** : when are you visiting me and carrie?

 **Trish** : i have like three weeks left of shows of the singer and the sax player and the factory to keep alive

 **Dez** : so when can i visit you?

 **Trish** : aren't you mid-semester

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** has captioned a picture: _thanks for coming to see me **kirastarr**! made the night impossibly better._

 **kirastarr** commented: you killed it out there, **trishdelarosa**

* * *

 **originaldwade** tweeted: COMING SOON, CLAWS DUN DUN DUN, EPISODE II RETURN OF THE CRAB. youtbe../watch/oa30xAHudK9d

* * *

 **austinmoon** has captioned a picture: # _TBT_ _to ally's tour last year, here's ally when she finally got to go to the physical space where edgar allan poe apparently used to live. her quote: "I can feel the influence that it has on the darkness in his mind, Austin!"_

* * *

You have three missed calls from _Austin_

* * *

 _Ally_ has sent a message to _Austin_

 **Ally** : I'm so so so sorry I missed your calls I was at a friend's working on a project we have due soon. I'm available right now if you still want to talk?

 **Austin** : i just miss you. finished the concert a while ago. calling you now.

* * *

 **austinmoon** tweeted: i'm coming home and i'm coming to you, chasing the beat of my heart.

* * *

 **allyd** has posted a picture.

 **umbrellafears** : YOU GUYS ARE REUNITED AWW HAVE FUN

 **austinmonicaboom** : YAAAYYY YOU'RE FINALLY TOGETHER

 **fuckaustin** : cant believe that auslly actually created reuniting

* * *

 _Trish_ has sent a message to _Austin_

 **Trish** : saw Ally's post! i'm glad you two could meet up

 **Trish** : when are you coming to miami with my world round headbands

 **Trish** : I miss you both.

 **Austin** : we both miss you like crazy

 **Austin** : every conversation we have usually ends up about all of us together.

 **Austin** : next time we're stopping in miami first

* * *

 _Dez_ sent a message to _Austin_ :

 **Dez** : buddy whens your concert in california?

 **Austin** : i do a tour of the states when i'm done with the world one

 **Dez** : so that is...

 **Austin** : i'm technically not even finished scheduling the world tour bud

 **Dez** : oh

 **Austin** : i'm sorry

 **Dez** : it's fine

 **Dez** : just not used to this y'know

* * *

 **allyd** tweeted: Austin left today, I miss him like crazy already.

* * *

 **colorfulworld** : TODAY OH MY GOOODDD

 **colorfulworld** : I'M ALREADY IN LINE. WILL COME BACK TO TWEET WHAT'S GOING ON.

 **colorfulworld** : INSIDE. IM SHAKING WE'RE SO LCSOE

 **colorfulworld** : when you scream at the opening acts as a vocal warmup

 **colorfulworld** : IT'S TIME BYEYEYEE

 **colorfulworld** : ok at home now

 **colorfulworld** : i need to talk a lil about it first

 **colorfulworld** : the show was amazing as usual, they just keep getting better

 **colorfulworld** : but austin… he was really upset

 **colorfulworld** : he started crying in that cover of ed sheeran that he does

 **colorfulworld** : said he was homesick and missed his friends but seeing all of us made waiting for hours for the show made his heart warm up

 **colorfulworld** : but he literally stopped singing one

 **colorfulworld** : but he put his entire heart and soul in making the show the best he could despite being so upset.

 **colorfulworld** : **austinmoon** thank you such a great show. thank you for everything you do for us.

* * *

 **sweateraustin** : he was so nice during the meet and greet i feel like if i hugged him forever he wouldnt even mind

 **sweateraustin** : and he was really nice and sat on the stage with his legs dangling it was so cute he talked way over his time to us

 **sweateraustin** : and the show was amazing i cant even explain how good it was there was not one dull moment

 **sweateraustin** : he performed parachute instead of one tonight tho he was smiling at the end of it

 **sweateraustin** : he still cried during the song

 **sweateraustin** : i hope everythings okay

* * *

 _Ally_ sent a message to _Austin_

 **Ally** : Is everything okay?

* * *

 _Trish_ sent a message to _Austin_

 **Trish** : hey are you okay?

* * *

 _Dez_ sent a message to _Austin_

 **Dez** : hey man i know you usually tell me not to read twitter but it's happening more often, are you okay? what's happening to you during your shows?

* * *

 **CheetahBeat** tweeted: Oh no… Austin Moon has been crying at his concerts recently? Our small chat with the homesick popstar cheetahbeat..umsiJ2zh2

* * *

 _Austin_ sent a message to _Ally_

 **Austin** : yeah, i'm just miss you and trish and dez and my parents. but i'm okay.

* * *

 _Austin_ sent a message to _Trish_

 **Austin** : thanks for the concern, i've had some off days recently, and i miss you dez and ally all the time. but it's fine. don't worry

* * *

 _Austin_ sent a message to _Dez_

 **Austin** : i'm so lonely dez

 **Austin** : there's this separation between band and singer. between austin and the others and when i'm not being dragged around by this manager to go to interview to interview, concert to concert i'm in the bus alone because everyone's left

 **Austin** : am i being spoiled

 **Austin** : am i being selfish

 **Austin** : i;m just so fucking lonely dez

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** tweeted: Gotta say, didn't think I'd get so emotional about the last show of TSaTSP, it's been my great beginning. Thanks Spike, for everything.

* * *

 **originaldwade** tweeted: Time to visit home for a bit!

* * *

 **originaldwade** tweeted: ahh miami, the humid heat instead of the dry one from LA. it's the moisture reminds me of home

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** has captioned a picture: _i told him i'd actually upload a picture of him for once. welcome home doof._

 **trezsurvives** : I'M ALIVE

 **dezlarosa** : TRULOVE RIGHT THERE LADIES AND GENTS TRUE FUCJING LOVE

 **trishita** : i mean all you did was take a picture of him eating ice cream but all that it implies is just :') you're in the same room together

 **doriginaldwade** commented: i wasn't wearing this shirt today? or at least i don't think so?

* * *

Trish to **groupchat deader than ally's will to live on finals week**

 **Trish** : GUESS WHO'S VISITING

 **Dez** : are we supposed to receive these guessing games via instant messages as well

 **Austin** : trishhhhhhhh

 **Trish** : what

 **Austin** : it's a combo of trish and sh

 **Austin** : so like trish shhhhhhh

 **Trish** : fuck that

 **Trish** : AUSTIN'S COMING HOME NEXT WEEK

 **Dez** : WHAT

 **Ally** : WHAT

 **Trish** : HIS FAKE MANAGER TOLD ME

 **Austin** : surprise?

 **Dez** : but you're not going to be here around christmas?

 **Austin** : that's the thing…

 **Ally** : I have to go and talk to my professors about doing exams early.

 **Dez** : same

 **Austin** : trishhhhhhhhhhhit

 **Trish** : either you told them or i did. you took way too long

 **Trish** : no one gives a damn about missing christmas austin we just want to see you

* * *

 **allyd** tweeted: after doing some exams early, it's finally time to go home.

* * *

 **austinmoon** tweeted: Going home for a bit. Feels good to be on a return flight.

* * *

 _Dez_ to **ALMOST reunited and it feels so good**

 **Dez** : where are any of you

 **Dez** : trish weren't you coming here with ally to pick me up

 **Ally** : You told us your flight was arriving at 10?

 **Dez** : no i said i'm arriving in 10. i've been at the airport three hours.

 **Trish** : fuck

 **Trish** : on our way

* * *

 **austinmoon** has captioned a picture: _when your friends and parents receive you with WELCOME HOME signs after an 9 hour flight_

 **gigglypuff** : lol who wrote the little golden toes one

* * *

 **allyd** tweeted: Reunited with Austin just now, he tried to make me touch a fuzzy bug. I screamed. It's love.

* * *

 **CheetahBeat** : YAS, OUR FAVE SQUAD IS REUNITED! CHECK OUT THE PICS AND AUSTIN'S POST RN! cheetahbeat..D8oj6yuNh97

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** has captioned a picture: _Happy Pre-Christmas! Celebrating with_ _ **austinmoon**_ _**allyd**_ _**doriginaldwade**_ _and all of our families before we all have to break off to our separate directions. It's absolutely a mess and we love it._

 **austinmoon** commented: I think having all fourteen of us wearing ugly sweaters while having a broken AC didn't help

* * *

 **austinmoon** tweeted: LATINO AMERICA, ESTAN LISTXS?

* * *

 **doriginaldwade** has captioned a picture tagging **austinmoon** **allyd** **trishdelarosa** : _i don't tend to be serious anytime at all, but this right here is my best and oldest friend, and right next to my best friend is his girlfriend and my best friend, and right next to her is my best friend's girlfriend's best friend and also my best friend. we never really expected to be pulled away from each other so suddenly, but it happened, it's not the first time, but it definitely is the most permanent and i can't believe that this reunion of four people gets to be so impossible because we're all in separate places and there's never time to run away and be with your best friends and laugh about mispronunciations of the word "best" and laugh till you're crying. now we have just spend this past week together as if we were ten and never sparing a moment to leave each other because we don't know when we're going to find ourselves together again. i don't really know where i'm going with this. tl;dr friendship is stronger than distance but schedules sucks and distance does too._

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** tweeted: Guess who's playing Maggie in Maggie and the Magic Overalls? I am so excited about this i had to stop myself from tweeting about it

* * *

 _Austin_ sent a message to _Ally_

 **Austin** : i'm taking a billion pictures for when i come back to show everyone it's almost compulsive. are you around the 21st?

 **Ally** : Of this month?

 **Austin** : yeah this month, i'm almost done with latin america then i think i'm going do a radio tour for a while and then get a break for a while but then i think i'll go to recording

 **Ally** : Austin, I don't think I can make it this month. I have lots of stuff I have to study and go through and I don't think I can just abandon it right now.

 **Austin** : oh

 **Ally** : I'm sorry, Austin

 **Austin** : no no it's fine i totally get it

 **Austin** : just gonna miss you

 **Ally** : And I'll miss you.

* * *

 **doriginaldwade** has captioned a photo: _look at my set have you ever seen a better set than this one. so flipping ecstatic to be able to have shot_ **BOYNADO's** _video for their song MAELSTROM MELODIES_

* * *

 _Ally_ sent a message to _Austin_

 **Ally** : I just received your care package. I'm pretty sure my roommate almost stole it

 **Ally** : Thank you. I love everything inside of it, I can't believe you brought me stuff from Japan and Chile and Brazil and dragged it in your suitcase alongside you for the longest time just so you could be the one to send it from home.

 **Ally** : It means a lot to me. I love you.

 **Ally** : This made my day, week and month better and my heart ache a little more in missing you.

 **Ally** : Call me when you see this?

* * *

 _Trish_ sent a message to _Dez_

 **Trish** : I have some clients who have been begging for you to shoot some of their videos, and some co-stars who just want to dabble in some solo music videos

 **Trish** : how do you feel about the challenge

 **Dez** : do you really have the lack of faith of me thinking i'd ever abandon this possibility

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** tweeted: Rehearsals for Maggie are going so well i feel like i could have opening night tomorrow

 **trishdelarosa** : also speaking of opening night, MAGGIE opens on May 4th, GET TICKETS NOW! theatrelyfe../maggie-and-the-magic-overalls

* * *

 _Austin_ sent a message to _Ally_

 **Austin** : ally you would never guess how tell nelson is you'd freak out he's taller than trish

 **Austin** : and his voice is deeper it's freaking me out

 **Austin** : he just showed up at the factory together for some violin lessons.

 **Ally** : Maybe I won't have to guess.

 **Austin** : what do you mean? did trish send you pictures of him? she took like a million

 **Ally** : No, hahaha :) I'm visiting home next weekend!

 **Austin** : ally that's great!

 **Ally** : I can't wait to see you again.

 **Austin** : oh.

 **Ally** : What does that mean?

 **Austin** : the radio tour starts next week

 **Ally** : Oh, right.

 **Austin** : right

* * *

 _Dez_ sent a message to _Ally_

 **Dez** : have you not spoken to austin since telling him you were coming

 **Ally** : Don't start accusing of me anything.

 **Dez** : are you blaming him for having a career now? he doesnt schedule this stuff himself you know

 **Ally** : I do know Dez, I know better than anyone else. Just drop it.

 **Dez** : you're both my best friends, stop. hurting. each other.

 **Ally** : What can I tell him, Dez? That I'm really disappointed that I'm not going to see him for another five months? And maybe not even then? What the hell do I say to him that doesn't make us break out in anger and start yelling at each other?

 **Dez** : maybe it's time for both of you to realize what are your current priorities are, each other or the rest of what's going on

* * *

 **originaldwade** tweeted: weirdly pondering some big decision my life rn. really freaked out about how they could all end up.

 **originaldwade** : it's four a.m. and im making a way too big decision for this time

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** has captioned a picture: _OPENING NIGHT MAGGIE AND THE MAGIC OVERALLS!_

* * *

 _Austin_ sent a message to _Ally_

 **Austin** : i'm home for a while on thursday, do you think you'll get a break from school any time soon?

 **Ally** : I don't think so… Sorry.

 **Austin** : fuck

 **Ally** : I'm sorry

 **Austin** : you shouldnt be apologizing this is college this is your fault i'm just upset

 **Ally** : I'm upset too, I wish I could welcome you home and hug you while you told me about everything you thought was worth mentioning

 **Austin** : i wish i could go visit you in your dorm and kick out your dorm mate so she can hate you a bit more while i held you and slept in your tiny bed

 **Ally** : I wish we didn't have to wish for these things.

 **Ally** : I wish that we could just make them happen.

 **Austin** : not us of all people ally

 **Austin** : we can't do that.

 **Ally** : I know.

 **Ally** : So tell me what you're going to do when you're at home.

* * *

 **doriginaldwade** has captioned a picture: _it's the typical airplane picture above the clouds. you can't even see the sun but it's the photo i took when i moved to LA._

* * *

 **austinmoon** tweeted: recording some songs i've had for a time. also worked with completely different songwriters. change is scary.

 **a-moon** : **austinmoon** what about roxie rocket

 **austinmoon** : **a-moon** change is even scarier than roxie

* * *

 _Ally_ sent a message to _Austin_

 **Ally** : Phew! I just finished my last exam for this year. When can I see you?

 **Austin** : you're planning to come home?

 **Ally** : Of course, I have to see Trish as Maggie and my Dad and you of course.

 **Austin** : i have to go to LA for some awards show and i'd be there for a week or maybe more seeing dez and filming a video for him

 **Ally** : oh

 **Austin** : but we will see each other, just a little later…

 **Ally** : Yeah I totally get it, plus you're at the recording most of the time now a days.

 **Austin** : yeah all these songs that i didn't write with you it scares me

 **Ally** : Your new album will be amazing.

 **Austin** : i am not cutting one single song that you left me in your book.

* * *

 **allyd** tweeted: Seeing **trishdelarosa** at her performance of Maggie and the Magic Overalls tonight… Can't wait!

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** has captioned a picture and tagged **allyd** : _No such thing as fake tears in theatre, but even realer tears tonight seeing Ally in the crowd as Maggie reunited with her best friend._

* * *

 **austinmoon** has captioned a picture: _Music video time with the best and the original director of it all. It's gonna be insane_ _ **doriginaldwade**_

 **doriginaldwade** commented: watch out for the hidden camel metaphors everywhere you look.

* * *

 _Austin_ sent a message to _Ally_

 **Austin** : okay finished filming and i'm actually poking at dez for him to finish packing

 **Ally** : Dez is coming too?

 **Austin** : yeah he's coming to announce something

 **Ally** : What if I told you I'm in New York?

 **Austin** : don't

 **Ally** : Kidding...

* * *

 **doriginaldwade** has captioned a picture: _here's a picture of the sun rising and a hint of sleeping austin. your not so typical plane picture, same impact. it's the picture i took when i moved back to miami._

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** tweeted: airports. what a magical place, (read sarcastically, please read the next tweet by ally dawson.)

* * *

 **allyd** tweeted: AIRPORTS, WHAT MAGICAL PLACES!

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** tweeted: okay, go back to sleep.

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** has uploaded a video and captioned: _I promised both of their mother's I'd capture this moment, and I'm also doing it for you guys. They haven't seen each other in around six months._

 **edgarmoon** : IM SO HAPPY FOR THEM OH MY FOHS

 **moonmoonmoon** : THEY LOVE EACHOTHER SO FUCKING MUCH DONT EBEN TRY ME

 **allycat89** : AWWWWWW AW AW AW AW i'm dead

 **truelove222** : IM SCREAMING

 **austM00N** : not to start anything but isnt this a bit you know private between them?

 **trishdelarosa** commented: **austm00n** i totally get it, but they decided to do this in front of the entire airport. i told ally i'd video and they're also the idiots who professed their love to each other on live tv so. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **originaldwade** tweeted: didn't finish film school, some of the greatest never went to it and while i'm not comparing myself to them, i hope to become one.

 **originaldwade** : so i'm back home now.

 **originaldwade** : way too much Serious did you guys check out the BTS for Austin's new video? It's just me and him having lunch. #Love

* * *

 **CheetahBeat** : Did you heart flutter just like ours did when you saw AUSLLY pulled off a great airport kiss when they reunited? cheetahbeat../J2zh7UdWza

* * *

 **austinmoon** has captioned a picture: " _You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ― Dr. Seuss, ― Austin Moon_

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** tweeted: Maggie's doing an extra show in July! Now shows are Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT.

* * *

 **austinmoon** tweeted: sorry i haven't been on, between recording and preparing for the US leg of the tour i haven't found the time

 **ironicaustie** : **austinmoon** and fucking ally you mean

 **austinmoon** : **ironicaustie** shhh you're gonna get me in trouble with the moms.

 **ironicaustie** : **austinmoon** HOLY SHIT

* * *

 _Ally_ sent a message to _Austin_

 **Ally** : We need to talk, Austin.

 **Austin** : i know

 **Austin** : music factory?

 **Ally** : I'm already here.

* * *

 **austinmoon** tweeted: Miami, you got lucky, the tour starts tonight.

 **prettyboymoon** : i don't what happened he was so lively and excited but he looked so sad after singing don't look down

 **prettyboymoon** : now he's crying

 **prettyboymoon** : he can't even finish singing parachute

 **prettyboymoon** : he literally left the stage sobbing i'm so worried no one knows what to do

 **prettyboymoon** : he just came back and apologized his eyes are all red and his voice keeps cracking

 **prettyboymoon** : he's crying about messing up and he keeps apologizing

 **prettyboymoon** : i'm scared i don't know what to do to help him

* * *

 **originaldwade** tweeted: PREMIERE OF CLAWS DUN DUN DUN 2 TONIGHT. MIDNIGHT SUN FESTIVAL. I'M SO EXITED I'M TAKING TWO PAIRS OF PANTS

 **originaldwade** : AND ALSO MISPELLING STUFF, EXCITED**

 **originaldwade** : MISSPELLING*****

* * *

 **moonboy** : he didn't sing parachute tonight i caught the setlist and it's not on it anymore

 **moonboy** : he looked so devastated it was heartbreaking

 **moonboy** : he looks like a ghost

 **moonboy** : he started well but he ended the concert practically whispering into his microphone

* * *

 **trishdelarosa** has captioned a picture: _when you meet lin-manuel miranda and you have to force yourself not to quote his own songs to him. ((i'm still dying)) (((it's been hours.)))_

* * *

 **allyoop** : apparently my sister's friend is cousin's with ally's dorm mate and she told her cousin who told my sister's friend who told my sister that ally is

 **allyoop** : crying all the time and barely stops. all she does is cry and study

 **allyoop** : and she doesn't tell her what's wrong

 **allyoop** : i don't know if she's shitting me but with austin crying at his concerts and ally is not even touching social media i have to wonder

 **allyoop** : but i'm so scared for ally i hope she's okay

* * *

 **moonsaw** : we can't just assume austin and ally broke up what the hell is wrong with you guys

 **youwishyouweretrish** : we don't even know austin and ally in real life, we can't fucking assume anything unless they tell us.

 **ilikedez** : is that rumor of austin singing hurts like hell actually true

 **MOwON** : all i know is what i saw at my show. some little girl asked about ally and he just smiled and told her she's back in school

 **allyschild** : remember when austin was really homesick and these breakup theories came up. STOP LOOKING FOR A BREAK UP. THERE ISN'T ONE

 **edgarmonica** : fucking forgive me but when two people are supposedly crying at every chance they can and looking dead inside imma assume something broke them

 **edgarmonica** : and apparently it could have been their break up DO YOU SHITS THINK I WANTED THIS FOR THEM

* * *

 **austinmoon** tweeted: Still don't know why there are two Washingtons…

 **auslleee11** : **austinmoon** did u and ally break up

 **aaronburrseñor** : **austinmoon** why are you crying almost every show

 **ilovelove** : **austinmoon** lol ur so cute

 **imissbtr** : **austinmoon** what's going on with you are you okay, are you still with ally

 **mrmistoffelees** : **austinmoon** why wont you tell us whats going on with you

 **tseliot** : **austinmoon** did you break up with ally

* * *

You have one drafted message to: _Austin_

I dont even know if i'm going to actually hit sent on this and i'm kinda terrified about it, i don't think you realize how much i loved you love you i mean i love you so much it hurts me every single little inch of me even creaks and corners i wasnt even aware of, they all hurt and they ache for you because when we were together i felt so full and so alive and maybe we rushed into this break because i can't stop thinking about you and your heartbeat and how warm you are and how much you make me laugh and i cant live with you you i cant make it without you what am i doing here pretending that i can i love you more than possible please please please forgive me for even suggesting this in the first place but i dont know if i can ever forgive you for accepting it god why are we like this

Are you sure you want to Delete?

* * *

You have one drafted message to: _Ally_

i will never blame you for any of this. Ever. I know you hear whats going on but i will never blame you for this. i love you stupidly, insanely, immensely and with all that i am and i'm actually really fucking terrified this feeling will never go away and maybe if we find ourselves again in the future some day we can still come to each other and i know that even then i will love you as much as love you right now. i fucking love you ally why did we have to do this to each other i cant live without you

* * *

Are you sure you want to Delete?

* * *

You have nothing in Drafts.

* * *

10:28 pm 29-03-2017 6596

31/03/2017 15:46 6598

I actually have no idea what I did here but it was fun when it wasn't really stressing and soul killing because I have no idea how to speak internet and I hardly use acronyms so I was drowning here.

I think this one of my longest fics? Or one shots at least... Thank you for reading!

(Also, if you're one of the people who voted If written well on my poll for writing this, I hope it was worth the read.)


End file.
